A Knight's Fairy Tale
by tiramisuspice
Summary: Maya is a princess, and Lucas is a knight. Propriety dictates their relationship isn't allowed to go any further. Propriety dictates they can't be good friends. But they don't care.


**Am I weird? Yes I am weird. But when inspiration hits, it hits hard. So I sat down for a good chunk of hours and word vomited this piece! Let me know how it worked out lol :)**

 **A/N: Just some quick background if you're unfamiliar with knighthood. It'll help you keep track of their ages about? Generally, a boy would become a page at 7, squire around 10 and service a knight around 14, would be knighted around 21.  
**

 **Rated M for Majesties**

 **This is a smut story. Expect lots of smut lol**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW, but I do own me messed up brain.**

* * *

She was a princess, the adopted daughter of the King and Queen of the Matthews' kingdom after a castle raid in her days as a child orphaned her. Nothing was left of the Hart kingdom. She didn't remember much of her childhood, and talk of her past was generally forbidden as this kingdom was one of optimism and happiness and her tale was not.

She was a beauty. Blonde coils and waves like the summer sun bearing heat on everyone, mischievous blue gray eyes that rivaled that of the sky and the calm waters of the ocean on particularly sunny days. Most liked to say that while her sister, Princess Riley, was the epitome of sunshine, Maya was the physical embodiment of it.

Lucas had known Maya since his father was still alive during Lucas' upbringing and training as a page. She was a few years younger than him, a tiny thing, cute, almost like a porcelain doll, and back in his youth, Lucas remembered being enamoured by her bashful smile and fluttering eyelashes (he would later learn it was all a ruse in order to be given anything she wanted) as she requested to borrow a pony from his father to practice riding. Lucas had mocked her, uncertain how to speak to the orphaned princess he'd heard so many rumours about and said she rode like a girl. He'd received a swift kick to the shins, a bruise that left him limping for days, and the very best friend he could ever dream to have.

From that day on, they were inseparable. They played together all the time, pulling pranks on castle folk in their free time, mock fighting each other, fencing, wrestling when they were particularly angry with each other. When Maya got tired of castle life and all of the princess duties and lessons she was forced to endure, she would sneak away to Lucas' bed and just talk about what she remembered of her life in the Hart castle. When Lucas' father's legacy as an incredible knight got to be too much and his father was particularly hard on him and he felt the urge to cry, Maya would go with him on long rides past the orchards, bringing him to random spots in the kingdom he'd never seen before.

But somewhere along the way, Maya changed. Or maybe she hadn't, but she certainly no longer looked the same in his eyes. She was more womanly, more shapely, her once knotted, tangled hair, lovely coils and waves like spun gold. The annoying teasing lilt common to her voice became more seductive, more sultry… more arousing. It wasn't that she hadn't been beautiful before. It was just that Lucas hadn't noticed just how lovely she was through their youth. His mother had once told him when he became a squire that he recognized the beauty of the princess because he had become a man. And that the princess herself was a woman. His mother said it was the natural way of life and soon, Lucas would most likely be thinking of fornication every time the princess came around to play. And when that time came, she would no longer permit him to spend time with Maya.

And Lucas' mother unfortunately had been right. It honestly hadn't taken long. They'd seen each other naked as children, but the thought of seeing her naked now sent Lucas back to the barracks to sit in a freezing cold bath and set his mind straight.

The worst of that was that somewhere along the way, Lucas realized he had fallen in love with his best friend.

But he couldn't do anything about it. After all, he was a knight. And she was a princess.

He didn't have to be told that she was off-limits.

He knew.

~.~.~

Maya was bored. So unbelievably bored and restless and had nothing to do, but no one would humour her. She'd snuck out of her lesson on poise to find something else to do, but now she was starting to consider going back because she couldn't find anyone to spend time with. Riley was spending the day promenading with her betrothed, Prince Farkle of the Minkus Kingdom, Missy was helping her mother stitch dresses for the ball in a few months' time, and she sure as hell wasn't about to go speak with the gossiping young women of the court her age. They always made her feel unwelcome with their perfectly pinned and primped hair and shimmering gowns and pinchy shoes while Maya much preferred walking around barefoot, in her under dresses and usually had some form of grime on herself.

Plus, the ladies of the court spent all their time giggling about the men in the kingdom, and in particular, the knights.

Including her best friend, Lucas of House Friar.

It was annoying.

And yes, while Maya was not impervious to his obvious good looks and how attracted to him she was now that they were older, she sure as hell couldn't contribute to the conversation. Aside from the fact that as a princess—an unmarried princess at that—it would be considered improper for her to be discussing male anatomy and her sexual attractions, Lucas was a knight, and by default, not on the list of preapproved nobility for her to be attracted to, even though the Friar lineage had always been a noble family of knights and important ladies of the court.

(Which was utterly ridiculous. Did they really expect her not to be attracted to him? It was like they'd never seen him before. Maya and Lucas had been playing together since young. She'd watched him grow into manhood with her very own eyes. It was hard not to want him.)

Her thoughts brought her feet to the training grounds before she could even realize where she was going. She figured she might as well visit Lucas. It had been a while since she'd had a chance to see him since he had recently gotten back from a duty at the border of the kingdom. Things were a little weird between them, she wasn't sure what it was, but it was a little charged. She was hoping, maybe after the distance things would be back to normal.

Maya cut around the fields, smiling when her eyes found their target, working on his weapon's technique near the rack as usual. He'd had his adoubement quite a while ago and was a full knight, but Maya was happy to see that his dedication and firm belief in sticking to and practicing the basics hadn't changed. He would always be studious.

She watched him as he grunted through each of the steps of his drills, his breathing harsh and chest heaving with the laboured breaths he took. She watched the rippling muscles of his body under his clothing, each motion determined and precise and only serving to make her think about what it would be like to have his body on hers, muscular arms wrapped around her as he satisfied her desires and satiated her thirst.

"It's not nice to stare, Princess." Lucas said, though his back was still turned to her.

She laughed, walking over to him. "How did you know?"

"You sound like a bear when you breathe." Lucas shot her a smirk as he set his practice sword next to the rack and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Shouldn't you be in a lesson?"

"I snuck out." She smiled up at him, already feeling her boredom dissipate. "I needed something to do. Let's spar with swords. I haven't had a chance to practice my swordplay in a while. No one else will work on it with me and father forbids it."

"I can't help you there." he replied, chugging some water from his canteen of water, "If the king found out I sparred with you, he'd have my head."

She rolled her eyes, snatching up a sword. It was heavier than the ones she was used to, but she could make do.

"Nonsense. Since when do you care about that stuff?" She swung it around a couple times. "You're my close friend, Lucas. Father wouldn't care as much if you are the one who I spar with."

"Can't do that, milady." Lucas took the wooden sword out of her hand. "You ought to listen to your father."

" _Milady_?" She frowned, put off by his distinct lack of rude nicknames. "Since when have you called me that?"

He ignored her question, tossing her a smug smirk. "Anyway, I can't spar with you because you're just too small. I'd squish you."

She glared at him as he laughed, fighting the grin that was about to come on her face.

"I'll show you small, you arse…"

Maya tackled him, throwing her whole body into him, Lucas yelping in surprise as they both tumbled to the ground, rolling on the ground as they wrestled for dominance. He laughed aloud, trying to fend off Maya's angry grappling with him and avoid getting scratched in the face by her claws.

Somewhere in between Maya trying to grab him around the neck, Lucas rolled her underneath him, his hands found their way to her middle, and his long fingers tickled her right under her ribcage. Maya squealed, laughing out loud and gasping for breath as he relentlessly drew giggles from her mouth.

"S-stop!" she gasped, laughing hard, "O-okay! You win! You win!"

"Damn right I do, Maya." He said with a smug smirk.

Maya opened her eyes in surprise at the utterance of her name. It had been quite a while since she'd last heard it from his lips. She stared up at him in surprise, her heart racing in her chest at the expression in his sea-foam eyes.

"You called me Maya." She said, reaching up and running her thumb across his lips.

"It's your name isn't it…" he murmured, his gaze softening as he stared down at her.

Maya suddenly became very aware of the length of his body heavy on hers, the weight of his gaze, and how her blood seemed to be racing through every part of her veins. There was that look in his eyes again, like he wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothes and have his way with her.

And honestly, Maya wanted nothing more.

She opened her mouth to speak.

And then the shrill, enraged voice of her poise instructor pierced through the night air.

" _Princess Maya_! _Where are you?!_ "

Lucas cursed under his breath, stiffening immediately and rolling off of her. He shot to his feet, looking a little frazzled.

"You need to leave, Princess."

Maya rose up on her elbows, glaring at him.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

He wasn't looking at her.

"You keep trying to put distance between us by calling me your highness and princess and now milady! You used to always call me Maya! What changed?"

"Nothing changed. Leave, your Highness." His gaze was diligently trained on the horizon. "Your tutor is looking for you."

"Logger-headed tarse." Maya snarled, clambering to her feet and storming away.

She hated how distant he was acting. What the bloody hell was his deal?

Why did he always have to push her away when very obviously there was something going on between them?

~.~.~

Undeniably, Lucas could say with absolute certainty that things between them had slowly shifted over the years, starting when Lucas was a squire and they both came to realize their sexual attraction to each other. From there, it just devolved to the point where Lucas could no longer look at her without thinking about the _unthinkable_. It was why he had to implement barriers when with Maya. They couldn't be as close as they used to be.

Propriety sanctioned that he was not to associate with the princess outside of what was deemed acceptable. Lucas was a knight with a loyalty to the Matthews kingdom. He was not in a league with the princess, and as such, it was important to keep his distance. Lucas' father had warned him in his youth that he would not be able to remain close with the princess in the future. Lucas hadn't understood back then, but now, as a man, he understood perfectly.

He desired her.

Every time she smiled, every time she touched him, every time his name fell from her lips.

But he couldn't do anything about it.

Besides, Maya had long been of age to be wed, and he knew that when the time came, when a proper suitor was found for Maya, she would be married and whisked away to another kingdom. Riley, the younger princess, was already being courted by the prince of the Minkus kingdom, someone she had been betrothed to since her birth in order to end the long running feud between the Minkus and Matthews Kingdom. But the two had ended up falling in love. When the young prince would assume the throne in a few winters' time, Riley would be wed. So no doubt, finding a suitor for Maya was of utmost importance now.

And unfortunately, many had heard of her beauty and the astounding wit of the fierce princess and knew of her and wanted her.

It was only a matter of time.

And though it bothered Lucas to no end knowing one day Maya would be taken, would have to undress for her king, would be bedding another, he knew it was inevitable. And there was nothing he could do but hold his tongue and accept the fact that he would never have the chance to hold Maya as a lover would. All he could do was slowly end their relationship. It was better for them both.

Lucas brushed his mare's mane, smiling to himself when she knickered in pleasure. Maya had named her Huckleberry when they were children, thinking the name a riot.

"All good, Huckleberry?"

She whinnied in pleasure and Lucas supplied her an apple before picking up his tunic from the ground and tossing it over his shoulder.

He heard giggles from behind him and caught sight of a few castle hands leaning against the fence of the horse pen, watching him and waving flirtatiously. Lucas frowned and turned back around where a fellow older knight was chuckling at his plight.

"So, are ye going to pick one anytime soon, because I'm certain all of these ladies would be willing to spread their legs for ye."

"I'm not."

"Yer wasting yer opportunities. Ye won't always look like that forever, boy. Better pick a pretty girl while yer still young, and they still want ye."

"I'm just not interested right now." He sighed, wiping his brow of the sweat that had collected.

"Yer incredible. It's like ye don't even notice that all these women want ye." He bellowed with laughter. "Meanwhile, I can't even get my wife to look past my goiter for a good ole romp in the hay."

Lucas _had_ noticed how women would look at him. He wasn't oblivious to the stares and the giggling and the accidental (but not really) touches, but no woman sparked his interest like Maya and her wily smiles and teasing jabs.

Though Maya was currently angry with him… and he was frustrated every time she would walk by him in the corridors and turn up her nose. Or her eyes would catch his during supper, and she would pretend he didn't exist.

And that was all it took to stir his loins.

He did need some release for his pent up tensions…

Lucas turned back and faced the group of gaggling girls. And that's when out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw a blonde head of hair hanging out of an upper window, but when he turned his head in that direction, it was gone.

When he glanced back down, Princess Riley was scolding the women, telling them not to bother the knights and to head on back into the castle. She lifted her skirts carefully to not drag the bottom of her gown through the dirt on the ground.

"Good morrow, Lucas." Riley greeted with a smile.

"Likewise, your Highness." He bowed politely, a fist to his chest, as was custom for knights to do so in the presence of royalty.

"Please, none of that. We have been friends for years. You can call me, Riley, you know?"

"I'm afraid I cannot do so, your Highness."

"Well, it was worth a shot." She chuckled in mirth. "Have you spoken to Maya recently?"

"Not since a handful of days back." He fought the urge to shift uncomfortably. Riley had a shrewd gleam in her eyes, one that worried him and made him think she knew a lot more about the reason why than her gaze was letting on. "I haven't seen her all day either."

"She's painting in her chambers. She needs a muse for a painting on the tip of her tongue but none of my suggestions have worked."

"I suppose I am the muse?"

Riley shrugged, "Well, she did request I send you to her."

"Understood. I will go see her."

He tugged on his shirt and made his way back towards the castle.

~.~.~

Maya added a jagged line of red to her already angry painting of rigid lines and dark paints.

She was annoyed.

She had already long since gotten used to the frequent talk of Lucas and his perfect body from the ladies of the court and castle hands, but it never ceased to grate her nerves like no other when they would gather around him and giggle and flirt. And the worst part was Lucas had no qualms reciprocating, but when it came to Maya, he rejected her flirtations or pushed her away so fast it was as if she had the black plague or something.

Sure, she knew she had no claim over him and she knew as a young man he'd definitely bedded a few of the castle maidens, but it still hurt her. Which was why, truthfully, she'd requested Riley notify him that she needed a muse for her painting. She just wanted him away from the women.

Maya splashed some more paint on her canvas and it splattered off of it and onto her britches and tunic. She cursed under her breath at the misfortune. This was the only pieces of male clothing that Lucas had outgrown back when he was younger that he was able to save to give to her. She wasn't sure how many more washes it could undergo before it crumbled.

When she looked back up, Lucas was leaning against the door of her chambers, arms crossed in front of his chest, a small, playful smile on his lips as he watched her.

She couldn't even deny the fact that her body thrummed with excitement, woken up after several days of slumber. Everything he did managed to excite her. Their banter was charged, their words were charged. Nothing was okay anymore. And it was all because they were both too stubborn to give into what they desired.

And what she desired was him: tall framed, broad shouldered, tanned from being in the fields often, piercing green eyes.

On top of her.

Inside of her.

Worshipping her body with his mouth and hands.

"Such foul language." He teased as he walked inside her room. "Would your mother approve of your words?"

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, recalling what she had heard from a kitchen hand the day prior about Lucas' particular _endowment_.

"Would _your_ mother approve of you walking into an unmarried princess' bed chambers with a lack of proper and polite greeting, _Sir Friar_?"

Lucas stiffened and stopped his approach, eyes narrowing the slightest bit from her sharp tone. She knew it was a bitch move to pull rank on him like that, but she was angry with him. Angry that he had to turn out so damned attractive. Angry that the deep timbre of his voice set fire to her body like nothing else.

Angry that she wasn't the only one to have noticed Lucas' desirable traits. Angry that the women of the court continued to gossip about his body, chivalry, charm, and looks at every point of the day.

Angry that he even had taken a few to his bed before.

She hated it.

And she knew why.

She was in love with Lucas. Ever since he was a more experienced squire all those many, many winters back and would often leave with the knight he was servicing for weeks at a time, leaving her with an emptiness in her life. He was the only one who treated her as an equal when all these other people walked around her on tip toe or treated her like some fragile doll that could break.

Or at least, he had. Until they had grown up, and he very obviously began to put strict barriers between them.

"You're right, _Princess_. I do humbly apologize." He spat, a deep rooted anger in his eyes as he bowed. Maya immediately felt remorse from the hurt look in his eyes. "You requested I stop by, and I have, but I see now that you are fine. I'll be on my way."

"I'm sorry." She said, bristling from his sharp tone, "Lucas, I didn't mean to—"

"It's not a problem." He cut her off coldly. "Pardon my intrusion, your Highness. I'll make sure it never happens again."

"Lucas, wait."

He smiled, a tight, nasty little thing, and turned on his heel to leave her room. And Maya suddenly felt fear gripping her heart. Like if she didn't do something he would walk out of her life. (Not forever, because she was positive neither of them could go without the other for very many days, but it would feel like forever). Like if she didn't do something, he would take another one of the court ladies to his bed.

" _Sir Friar_. I order you to stop!"

He froze, looking at her crossly over his shoulder. Maya let out a mental sigh of relief that even angry, Lucas was still ever loyal and honest and followed orders of royalty.

"You ignore me for the better part of the week. You ask me to come to you. But then you treat me like I'm beneath you. And now you order me to stay after you made it clear you don't want me around." His eyes narrowed. "What do you want, your Highness?"

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her forehead against his back, strong and steady and calming her down as always. She felt the tight muscles of his back slowly relax, his breathing even. He didn't push her away, and Maya was glad for it.

"Why do you call me your highness and Princess all the time now? I miss the way we used to be friends, Lucas. It's like you have no desire to spend time with me. I want us to talk and laugh like we used to."

He sighed, his arms resting on top of hers around his torso. "I have my duties as a knight. And you _are_ a princess. We can't be that way any longer."

She said nothing, swallowing the tight feeling in her throat.

"I miss you, Lucas. You're the only one who I can really talk to about anything here. You're the only one who will listen to the things I have to say, good and bad. My best friend."

"Maya." Lucas turned around, tilting her chin up with a soft smile. "You'll always be my best friend. Even if things aren't the same. That's not going to change."

She stared up at him, recognizing that look in his eyes once again. The swirl of emotion in his irises that told her that he was lying about _something_. And she had a feeling she knew what it was.

She knew she couldn't just contain it any longer.

And she knew it was potentially stupid but his eyes were warm and there was an unmistakable heat in them that told her that maybe taking this chance was not as risky as she originally believed. She grabbed the front of his tunic, tugging him down sharply and pressing her lips to his. Lucas almost immediately stiffened in alarm, freezing entirely.

But Maya only rose to her tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, waiting for him to respond. With a slight shudder, Lucas reciprocated with a soft growl, pulling her to him and parting her lips with his, the intensity of the kiss almost immediately skyrocketing. It was wet and urgent, heat dancing through Maya's body as his hands slid down her sides, molding her to his body and the undeniable arousal pressing against her abdomen. And she knew it was there, the jolt of pleasure running through both of them.

She desired him.

And now she knew he desired her.

But in the next second, he pushed her away from him roughly, looking alarmed and terrified and full of lust all at once. He was breathing hard, his eyes almost crazed as he wiped his mouth.

"This can't happen."

Maya's eyes narrowed furiously.

"This _can_ happen! Stop pushing me away!"

"Maya, we can't do this."

"You know, you were right in saying things aren't the same. I'm not the same. You're not the same." Maya said, stepping towards him. "And now I know why you've been trying to put distance between us."

He took steps back from her. "Maya—"

"Lucas. I know you want to bed me. And I _want_ you to bed me. It's all I ever think about. Stop fighting it. Let's just let it happen."

"Maya stop it." he said firmly, "It's never going to happen."

She glared up at him. "It's only a matter of time before it does. You may be trying to put a barrier between us, but I'm through with this dancing around each other. If you don't want to go for it, then I sure as bloody hell will. And you can rest assured that I _will_ make you lose whatever silly control you think you have."

"Give it a rest, Maya. Nothing is going to happen. I won't let it." He crossed his arms over his chest. "And I won't lose control."

"That's fine. But just know that I am ready and willing to spread my legs for you. And I'm waiting."

Lucas' shocked expression made Maya smirk in triumph. He wanted to keep their distance for whatever reason, but she saw absolutely no reason to. If he wanted to avoid her, that was fine. But she was going to spend every waking moment they spent time together letting him know that she had a very different opinion.

~.~.~

"Come join me, Lucas." Maya said, "We can keep each other warm in this water."

Lucas stood uncomfortably behind the tree, trying not to imagine Maya's lithe, naked form from the splashes of the water behind him. Trying desperately not to envision her bathing naked.

And failing miserably.

"No, Princess."

"Suit yourself."

He had been sent to watch over the princess as she bathed in the springs of the woods after her ride and to bring her safely back as King Cory did not trust her to stay safe on her own. He was a little apprehensive being alone with Maya. Ever since her declaration, he'd avoided her as best as he could, especially if they were alone, but she was relentless. Showing up at every corner, giving him these half lidded sultry looks, stroking him down there as she walked by, stirring him up unintentionally and leaving him debilitated by his perverse thoughts of Maya's naked body clinging to him as he fucked her.

And this situation was no better.

"You could easily be taken for a peeping tom if you stand behind the tree like that."

Lucas hadn't heard Maya come out of the water and turned to her in surprise that he had been so lost in his thoughts that she'd managed to sneak up on him. She was throwing him off. His father would have his head for being careless. If this were a battle, he would be long dead and gone.

And his mouth went dry as he stared at her, his cock twitching helplessly as she stood beside him, bare as the day she was born, hiding nothing from him with an impassive look in her eyes.

His gaze traveled down her form as she twisted out the water out of her long, wet hair. The pert, erected pink nipples, beads of water shimmering down her porcelain skin in the moonlight, the curves of her waist and hips, the tangled mop of blonde hair well beneath her navel. It called out to him like nothing else, snapping the already thin strings of his control, making his mind dance automatically to images of Maya's legs open to him, waiting for him to put his cock inside her the way he'd wanted to for so long.

It was not right.

"Lucas… if I didn't know any better, I would say you were watching me like a lecher."

"Princess, you should cover up."

She smirked, walking right up to him, her hands sliding up to his shoulders. "Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Clearly." She said with a snort, eyeing the rather impressive bulge in the front of his trousers. "But I'm disappointed. You're almost making this too easy."

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You do realize you've walked into a trap, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think I need supervising when I can defend myself? I only told father I did because I knew he would send you. I needed to get you alone."

"Maya. You need to stop this ga—"

He didn't get another word out before she had her lips on his, fervent and relentless, her tongue sliding into his mouth before he could properly react and push her away. Lucas groaned deep in his throat and kissed her back, her mouth warm and inviting. She tasted of cherries and something else dark and erotic that stirred Lucas up like nothing else. He hoisted her up on his waist, turning around and pressing her roughly against the tree. Maya gasped when the sharp bark bit at her back, lacing her fingers through his hair.

Her soft body was everything he'd ever imagined it would be. Supple, the cushy fleshiness of a woman. He ground his erection against her, and Maya moaned into his mouth, long and loud and heavy. He could feel it, the wet warmth between Maya's legs, soaking the front of his trousers. It wouldn't be hard to take her. To just open his britches and thrust into her. She was right there.

"Just take me, Lucas." She panted against his lips. "I'm ready for you."

His breathing was heavy and ragged as he closed his eyes, getting lost in the feel of her body wrapped around him. He could feel it. The extreme temptation and urge to fuck her against this tree. He gripped the cheeks of her ass, slowly grinding against her heat, every one of her breathless whimpers sweet, sweet music to his ears.

He could make her scream in ecstasy. He could make her lose her breath like no other man ever could. He could cross that line. All he had to do was tug down his pants and nirvana would be open to him. Right there. Just one quick motion and he could be buried in her heat.

Just like he'd always wanted.

"Stop fighting it." She murmured wantonly, squirming when he stopped moving and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I know you've wanted to take me since we were younger… What's stopping you now?"

He wanted to and his mind _had_ always been on thoughts of Maya underneath him, writhing in pleasure as he moved in her.

He _ached_ for her.

So much so that it was painful. So much so that he had to find other women to relieve the pressure, all while imagining it was the blonde princess the entire time.

But he knew it couldn't happen. Not if he didn't want his head cut off and attached to a pike for treason.

And he knew he'd gotten a grip on his control.

"Put your garments back on, Princess." He said with an averted gaze, setting her down and backing away from her. "It's about time we returned."

She was silent for a long moment, watching him heatedly, a sour expression on her face.

"You won't be in such good control forever, you know." Maya said ominously. "I will break you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but stepped away, walking away from him slowly to get her clothes. Lucas could do nothing but ogle her behind.

And worst part was that Lucas knew she was right.

He just didn't know how long until.

~.~.~

 _"_ _Mother says I am most definitely of age to be courted and wed now." Maya said, running a hand through her hair._

 _"_ _Hmm…" Lucas responded, not paying much attention and still running through his sword drills._

 _It should have been second nature to him by that point. His father would have his head if he kept messing up simple steps. It was a good thing his father was away on a knight's quest escorting the king, but even in his absence, he still managed to spark fear in Lucas. Because somehow, he always knew when Lucas wasn't concentrating. But it wasn't his fault that Maya continued to distract him._

 _On this evening, she wasn't even wearing anything but her underdress, preferring the light airiness to the heavy bulk of the thick gowns. He could just make out the shape of her breasts pressing against the cloth, moving in time with her breaths. The outline of her burgeoned curves straining against the worn material. It was no wonder the queen had told her such. Despite being something of a late bloomer, Maya was definitely a woman now._

 _He cursed under his breath when he stumbled through another motion, completely unable to focus with Maya barely clothed in the first place._

 _"_ _Squire Friar." She said, a teasing lilt to her voice. She always did like mocking him for the unfortunate rhyme. "Are you listening to me?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _And why not?"_

 _He ignored her, moving into another set of steps of his drill work._

 _"_ _Lucas." She sighed. "Mother also said that I cannot spend time with you as I used to any longer."_

 _He paused in his strike, glancing at her, his breathing a little unsteady from his exercise. She was staring at him with some shrewd glint in her eyes. As if she was suddenly privy to something interesting._

 _"_ _She said that now that I've developed into a full woman, you won't want to play knights and wrestle in the mud. That I need to cover myself at all times. That it would be improper to lie in your bed with you any longer. That I should not spend time with you alone."_

 _She was right about that. He looked away, hoping she couldn't see the guilt in his expression because truth be told, he'd been having more perverse thoughts about the blonde princess more frequently than was considered appropriate. His father had given him a good kick in the arse once when he'd discovered Lucas staring at Maya and figured out exactly what had been going through his son's mind._

 _"_ _Is it true?"_

 _"_ _Is what?"_

 _"_ _That you wish to take me to your bed?" Maya said calculatingly, hopping off of the top of the wooden post she was perched on and walking over to him. "That you wish to put your cock inside me?"_

 _"_ _Princess, don't speak such foul—"_

 _She put her finger on his lips, silencing him. The look in her blue-gray eyes sent a twitch to his loins._

 _"_ _The seamstress' daughter Missy tells me about the way you stare at me, that look in your eyes as if you want to ravish me. The way a man looks at a woman." Maya took hold of his collar, tugging him down until their faces were in front of each other. Until his gaze was filled with only the blue of her mischievous eyes. Until his nose was filled with her alluring scent of rose and jasmine. "But you've clearly been holding back. I am a woman, you know. Not just Riley and August's older sister. Not just the adopted daughter of King Cory and Queen Topanga. I'm a woman. And you're a man."_

 _"_ _Princess—"_

 _"_ _Call me Maya like you used to..." She whispered against his lips, taking his hand and putting it on her chest. "Touch me. Speak to me all gruff and rude like you used to. And I'll call you Lucas and we can wrestle in your bed. Unclothed, sweaty. Our breathing harsh and uncontrolled. You, on top of me, putting your mouth in improper places. Putting your cock in improper places. Make me scream your name until I lose my voice."_

 _Lucas took a deep shuddering breath, his body suddenly feeling that sharp pang of desire he'd been fighting all evening as he stared into her eyes. She looked serious, her expression carefully blank and just searching his eyes. Did she even realize what she had just said to him?_

 _"_ _Maya—"_

 _And then she snorted and burst out laughing, stepping away from him and clutching her stomach with loud, obnoxious laughter._

 _"_ _I'm just playing around!" She wiped a tear. "Missy told me to say that to you if I wanted to see you react funny. You should have seen the look on your face!"_

 _Lucas felt a dark anger rise within him. Something sharp and unforgiving, and he grit his teeth._

 _He did not like being toyed with._

 _"_ _You think that's funny?" Lucas growled, tossing away his practice sword as he advanced upon her. Maya's brows lifted as she sobered and she backed away, her eyes shining anxiously. "Forcing a man to think about fucking you and riling him up?"_

 _"_ _It was a joke."_

 _Her back hit the wall of the weapon's barrack, and Maya's eyes widened when Lucas caged her, leaning down and crowding her._

 _"_ _A joke huh…" Lucas' eyes narrowed dangerously. "What if I told you I do want to bed you? What if I told you I want nothing more than to bend you over that fence, stick my cock in you, and fuck you hard until you are screaming my name?"_

 _She said nothing, though her breathing harshened and her face flushed with red._

 _And suddenly, Lucas knew he had crossed a line._

 _He was way out of line, and he had no right to behave this way. Especially since it would be forbidden for him to ever consider touching the princess' body in any way other than cordial friendship. He knew the king and queen did not mind his friendship much with Maya because he had, in some way, grown up with her, but even that was a stretch due to the king's discomfort with Maya's touchy manner of showing affection to Lucas by hugging him whenever she wanted and forcing him to hold her hand as they walked down corridors. They had always been particularly physical with each other. In fact, Maya had been his first kiss when they were children when Lucas broke his arm fighting one of the older pages who had tried to pick on the younger boys. He'd been in so much pain as the medic set his arm without the use of any medicinal herbs to teach him a lesson about fighting in the palace, and Maya had taken it upon herself to distract him from his pain by kissing him._

 _But this kind of physical proximity was not appropriate. Neither was any kind of sexual association with each other._

 _She was a princess. And he was going to be a knight._

 _He wasn't allowed to speak in such a filthy way to her._

 _This was not okay._

 _"_ _Relax, Princess. It was a joke."_

 _He pulled away from her, smiling, though he knew from her expression that she knew he hadn't been joking._

 _She stared up at him contemplatively, and Lucas ran a hand through his hair, grabbing the practice sword from the ground and recommencing his practice._

 _Fuck. What had he just done?_

~.~.~

Maya stared out the window, breathy sighs leaving her lips as she dragged her fingers slowly around her body, touching herself, pleasuring herself, reaching in between her legs and caressing her most sensitive spot.

Imagining it was Lucas touching her, his lips trailing across her neck, over her breasts, his body pressing hers into the mattress. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she let out a soft whimper, imagining his warm gaze, his tantalizing kisses. Imagining him lifting her legs up onto his forearms, driving into her, making her lose her mind.

If anybody saw her now, she would get in so much trouble. She would probably be shipped overseas and possibly forced to spend the rest of her life in a monastery.

But she couldn't help it. Not after that day.

Not after she'd intended to sneak up on Lucas training near the springs in the mountain. She wanted to scare him, maybe catch him off guard when she had heard his groan. A low, somewhat pained groan. It had worried her, so she had tread carefully, holding a stick in front of her like a sword, wondering if he had been attacked. She followed the sound of his muffled groans until she finally found him, in the water of the springs under the trickling waterfall.

Back leaning against the rocks.

Eyes closed in concentration.

His hand wrapped around his arousal, pumping slowly, his breathing laboured and ragged.

Maya almost lost her breath.

She'd seen a naked man before in her youth when she was curious about the male anatomy and she had certainly seen Lucas naked when they were young, but never since they had grown.

She was frozen in place, pangs of arousal flitting between her legs as she watched him under the water, soaking him, making his skin almost luminescent from the moonlight. Plastering his hair to his forehead, dripping down his flushed face, trailing down the defined muscles of his chest. Streams of water running down the hard ridges of his abdomen, through the trail of soft hairs to…

Maya let out a soft, breathy gasp, legs trembling, her eyes enraptured by Lucas' jerky motions along the thickened swollen length of his cock.

"Maya…"

Her name fell from his lips, thin and strained and low and gravelly, and Maya's mouth went dry as the juncture between her thighs throbbed with heat.

She hadn't been able to take the image that lay before her any longer and had made her way back to the castle, aroused beyond what was normal and needing release.

Maya whimpered as she pressed a finger inside her folds, her aching need only increasing at the thought of Lucas' skilled fingers inside of her.

How did he have this much power over her?

She _ached_ for him.

So much so that it was painful. So much so that she often had to sneak away during her lessons and relieve the pressure, all while imagining it was Lucas the entire time.

"Lucas…" she moaned.

She hadn't been expecting a response.

"You're making it harder and harder for me to go on each day."

Maya gasped softly and pulled her fingers from beneath her night dress, sitting up and staring at Lucas in shock. The expression in his eyes was hard to tell, but he was standing stiffly, staring at her like he wanted to tear her clothes from her body and fuck her.

Maya's breath caught in her chest as he slowly approached her bed side, a subtle glint in her eyes that sent a thrill down her back.

"What are you doing in my chambers?" she asked, trying to feign nonchalance, "And this late?"

"I came to say goodbye. I will be leaving on a brief expedition to the border at dawn on orders of the king." He lifted up a rose. "I came to bring you your rose."

"You could have left it outside my door." Maya knew her face was red, embarrassed at being caught.

"If you insist." Lucas bowed slightly, that look in his eyes still there. "I'll see you when I return."

He turned around to leave and without thinking, Maya leaned over and took hold of his wrist, stopping him. He looked at her over his shoulder, breathing a little heavier than it was before.

"Maya, don't toy with me. I'm close to not giving a damn about propriety."

"You know I've never cared about any of that."

There was a moment when neither of them moved.

Then Lucas dropped the rose on the floor, climbing onto her bed and pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her like a man depraved, hard and hot and unrelenting as he tugged her closer to his body. Maya whimpered, sliding her arms around his shoulders as he laid her down against her pillows, covering her with his body. They had kissed before, but this one felt different. There were no boundaries in this vulgar embrace. There was no control, no inhibitions. This was the end of their reservations towards each other.

It made Maya shiver in excitement.

It didn't take long for Lucas to unlace her robes, sliding them off her body. It didn't take long for Maya to remove his own garments, tugging off his trousers and relishing in the way his naked body pressing her into the mattress felt.

Lucas caressed her body, sucking on her breasts and fondling her and working a finger between her legs until she was a boneless mass, fighting to breathe and keep her cries of pleasure at bay. She wrapped her legs around his waist, breathing harshening when she could feel his erection pressing against her thighs, thick and stiff and pulsing near her core.

He hesitated to ask her if she was certain, and Maya kissed him to reassure him.

And then he was sliding his cock inside her, teeth grit, Maya gasping as he continued to stretch her, as he kept filling her, her legs spreading further as he drove his hips forward and thrusted. It was painful and it was _amazing_ all at once. Maya felt like she was going to pass out from the way he felt inside her.

She already had expected the hurt, and though it did hurt, what was affecting her most was the sudden, inexplicable and profound feelings of toe curling pleasure from their connection. She let out a soft cry in pleasure as he pushed himself deeper into her, slowly, making sure Maya could grow accustomed before he continued.

"Maya, breathe." Lucas said soothingly, kissing her neck and smoothing down her hair as he thrust the rest of the way in sharply, burying himself fully inside her and causing a high pitched whimper to leave her lips.

She nodded, her eyes clenched shut as she swallowed tightly. She was trying to. She really was, but the need building inside her only served to steal her breath. She could feel a moan bubbling in her chest, one that she knew she wouldn't be able to contain.

He paused, kissing her cheek and forehead and eyelids, watching her as he waited for her to settle. The pain slowly subsided and once it did, she met his gaze, squirming a bit to let him know that she was ready.

Gaze locked on hers, he withdrew before thrusting back inside and Maya's breath hitched. He moved in and out of her, setting a rhythm that had Maya choking on the air in her lungs. She arched her back from the mattress, clutching onto his muscled back as he plunged into her. She was moaning loudly, barely able to think straight from the sensation of his cock inside her and his hot breaths panting against her ear.

It was risky, especially since Maya was supposed to remain chaste until wed, and Lucas was not supposed to be fucking the princess of all people.

But in that moment, they did not care.

~.~.~

Once they crossed the line, there was no going back.

Lucas and Maya found the most random places and opportunities to fuck each other. Against walls in deserted hallways. Bending her over behind the weapon's barracks. In the springs of the mountain. Risky due to the fact that anyone could catch them. They never had the luxury of leisurely sex.

But Lucas couldn't get enough of her. Her tightness, the feel of her around him, her trembling body as she came for him, melting in his arms with her face flushed and head tilted back in euphoria. Maya was _loud_ though, and most every time they had their little trysts, he had a hand covering her mouth to conceal her screams of pleasure.

Lucas had no doubt his father was turning over in his grave over Lucas' complete disregard for propriety. For the proper behaviour of a knight.

For daring to put his filth inside of a princess. And one who was of the kingdom he was serving no less.

But that didn't stop them from continuing their affair. From finding each other at any time of the day or evening. When they were fucking, no barriers or rules existed between them. They were Lucas and Maya, a man and a woman. It was a relief from the frustrations of the confines of their relationship.

Lucas roamed the halls, greeting the chamber maidens who were all tittering over the return of the knights from their quest. He had headed to Maya's chambers to greet her first, but she wasn't there. He'd asked around and everyone said they had not seen her for a while. Maya had a habit of slipping away unnoticed and hiding out in places so he wasn't too concerned, but it would have been nice to see her smile first thing back. It hadn't been an easy quest and Maya had a way of quelling his fatigue and frustrations.

But she was nowhere to be found.

He headed back to the guard rooms to grab his sword, deciding he would perhaps instead work out his frustrations in the training fields. He supposed he could also release his tension the old fashioned way by himself, but he had gotten very used to Maya taking care of that that the idea put him in something of a downtrodden mood.

He entered the barracks, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders to loosen himself up.

"Welcome back, Sir Friar."

With a start, his gaze shot to his bed where Maya was lying, staring up at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes that sent a twitch to his loins.

"Maya." Lucas smiled with a brow raised, walking over and settling on the edge of his cot. "What are you doing here? You'll get caught."

"Then we just have to not get caught, Lucas." Maya said darkly, trailing a hand slowly up his thigh, "I know you had a rough quest. So you need this just as much as I do."

"What happened to you?"

"I got forced to stand with a damn archive book on my head for an hour. I'm tense. So I need you to fuck me so hard I can't walk."

Before he could respond, she grabbed his shoulders and tugged him down on top of her, crushing her lips to his and sliding her tongue in his mouth. It took him off guard and Lucas groaned, grinding himself against her when she slid her hand into his trousers.

"And I have an etiquette lesson soon." She panted against his lips. "So make this fast. Can you do that?"

He grinned deviously, hiking up the skirts of her puffy dress and bunching them around her hips. She wasn't wearing any underclothing. He took hold of her ankles, folding her until they were placed on his shoulders.

"I most certainly can..."

Between his ragged growls and groans and Maya's shrieks of pleasure, Lucas wasn't sure if anyone had possibly heard them, but he took much pride in himself when as he passed by Maya's chambers during his patrol and rounds later that evening, he heard the queen question Maya as to why she was limping so badly.

~.~.~

"To curtsy like a proper princess, one must always smile, bend at the knees, head held high, no lower than a quarter of the distance of half of her arm." Maya scoffed, slamming the book shut and tossing it over her shoulder. "This is a load of horse shit. I hate this dumb Book of Poise. I'm sick of learning these things."

Lucas opened one eye briefly in amusement, chewing on his bale of wheat as he glanced at Maya, his arms tucked behind his head as he reclined against the tree.

Maya tucked her wild hair in frustration behind her ear as the soft breeze caused it to fly around her.

"These things come easy to Riley, but I can barely remember them. I'm tired of learning them."

"Hn." Lucas grunted noncommittally, basking in the cool weather.

Maya smiled. This reminded her of the days in the past before they began their affair when they would spend time together, just enjoying the simple charms of life. It was quite the shame that Lucas rarely had free time. He was usually on patrol and when he wasn't patrolling, he was either dead asleep, on knight's quests, or exercising. Sometimes she ended up going days without having him inside her.

And really, what was she doing, wasting this golden opportunity? No one was watching them. They were high on a hill rarely anyone frequented.

And completely free to be as loud as they wanted.

Maya crawled forward, bunching up the skirts of her dress and settling on his lap right above him.

"And I can think of a number of things I would rather do than read these stupid lessons." she purred.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes, a playful spark in them as he caressed the skin of her hips. "Like what?"

His eyes were watching her heatedly, and Maya felt a jolt of pleasure as he jerked his hips up and she felt him against her.

She wanted him.

Again.

It was a little strange, seeing as how their last rendezvous had been a few hours beforehand on her father's throne in the throne room with Maya being fucked on Lucas' lap and trying to keep quiet because her father and a few older knights were having a round table meeting in the room directly behind them. But she wanted him. She couldn't get enough.

"Do you just not wear undergarments anymore?" Lucas growled as he slowly trailed his fingers up her thighs.

She pressed her lips to his heatedly, relishing in his immediate response, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her closer to him. Somewhere between his hands coaxing soft sighs from her lips through his ministrations and hers removing the clasp of his trousers, she was sinking down on him, moving desperately and gripping the ridges of the trunk of the tree.

She cried out, moaning long and low as Lucas guided her motions, matching her with his own upward thrusts. His hands massaged her breasts as she rolled her hips on his lap. It was intense, and Maya felt her heart start to race dangerously fast in her chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she met Lucas' heady gaze. His thrusts slowed, each one sharp and powerful and Maya took in a shuddering breath, her face flushing as Lucas held her gaze.

It was an unbelievable feeling, and Maya choked on her breath as Lucas' gaze softened as he watched her fall apart at the seams.

She never wanted to give this up for anything.

"L-Lucas…" she stuttered breathlessly, holding his face in her hands, as he continued to slowly drive her insane, "I… I…"

 _"_ _Maya! Where are you?!"_

And they froze.

Because that was Riley's voice they'd heard.

Wide eyed, Maya clambered off of him as fast as possible, and they hastened to rearrange themselves. Maya settled and fixed her dress just as Riley's head appeared as she ascended the hill. Maya slapped her open book on top of Lucas' crotch, mentally apologizing when we wheezed in pain and shot her an annoyed look.

"Maya! There you are." Riley said, "Mother is looking for you. I do believe you are in trouble for hitting our poise tutor in the face."

"R-right…"

"Your face is all flushed. Are you ill?" Riley said in concern, "Good evening, Lucas."

"Likewise, your Majesty."

"Your face seems to be rather flushed as well. Are you also ill?"

"Of sorts." Lucas said cryptically, eyeing Maya, "I certainly do seem to be ailing."

Maya glared at him, daring him to keep that up. He merely grinned in amusement.

"I hope you do feel better." Riley said sympathetically, "Are you coming, Maya? Father is furious with you."

"I am Riley. I'll be down soon."

Riley nodded and lifted her skirts delicately as she made her way back down the hill.

Maya gathered up her belongings, turning to Lucas apologetically. "We'll finish this up soon. Are you coming?"

He rose a brow. "Give me a moment here. I'm suffering from a lack of completion and the fact that you probably have prevented any possible chance for me to have children in the future with your assault."

Maya laughed. "Right. Later?"

"You'll pay for that attack with your book, you know?" He said with narrowed eyes.

It sent a shiver of anticipation down her back.

"Looking forward to it, Sir Friar." She replied sweetly, curtsying with a smile, head held high, bending only a little at her knees.

~.~.~

Lucas watched Maya as she twirled merrily on the floor in the grand ballroom with the other nobility and royalty. She was dancing with a suitor, her smile tight and from his angle, very obviously fake. It made him laugh. Maya always hated these types of events. Once, when they were younger, Maya had collected frogs and release them into the ballroom during one such ball. There had been unbelievable turmoil and a type of crazy chaos afterward and the little prank had gotten Maya heavily punished by the king and queen and forbidden from leaving her chambers to enjoy the Summer Solstice festival that week. Lucas had snuck to her chambers every night of the festival, bringing her gifts and food so that she could enjoy it too. It had been the first time Lucas had ever seen Maya cry, but he was glad that it had been because she was happy he cared about her.

He'd been watching her all evening, standing against the wall like the other knights, keeping guard in the ballroom and watching the procession. He watched in amusement as Maya rolled her eyes at some of the ladies she was speaking with who were giggling.

They never did get a chance to finish their session after almost getting caught on the hill. And Maya's punishment had been several more long hours of poise practice to her already long hours and other untold feminine horrors to her that prevented her from spending time with him at all.

Lucas was also particularly busy, as it was that time of year again with the balls and the scramble for suitors and all the regality and this year, it seemed to be the Matthews Kingdom hosting most of the galas, so he was pretty occupied, making sure protection throughout the castle was adequate. Neither of them had been available, and it had been quite a while since they last had a chance to rendezvous.

He felt off balance without her around. Maya was an integral part of his day and of his life and without her presence and sharp tongue, there was something awkward about each day. He would see her around with some other princes on occasion, conversing with them, laughing at their jokes. Sometimes he would grow jealous, wondering if she had let any of them touch her intimately. If she was using them for pleasure since Lucas was not available. If she'd lost interest in him and decided a prince was a far better bed companion than him.

What if she'd lost interest in the difficulties of their meetings and decided to find her pleasure with the prospective suitors and princes?

Lucas was lost in his train of thought when in his peripheral, he saw Maya slip out of the grand ballroom, looking around carefully to make sure no one had seen her. Lucas subtly glanced around, amused that she had been unnoticed by anyone else. She had always been good at escaping situations.

He didn't know where she was headed to, but one thing he did know was that an opportunity had presented itself.

She was alone.

Lucas approached the throne, bowing to his knee.

"My king. My queen. May I be excused for a moment? I have a matter I must investigate."

It wasn't a total lie.

"Is everything okay?" Topanga asked in concern.

"Everything is just fine. I am just being cautious."

"In that case, you may."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

Lucas stood and left the ballroom, smirking and following Maya quietly.

~.~.~

Maya barged into the empty library, rolling her eyes and huffing when she nearly tripped on the bottom of her giant puffy monstrosity of a gown.

Maya _hated_ the balls. She hated both types of suitors. One being the snooty princes and noblemen who tended to snub her because she wasn't a delicate flower like Riley. Maya was by no means jealous of Riley's poise and elegance, but she'd had enough of princes coming to regale her only to let her know it was an attempt to get closer to the more demure and desirable princess. The other kind being the particularly calculating suitors who were only interested in Maya because she was the orphaned princess of a once grand kingdom and still technically, the heiress to all the land. A marriage with her, if she so chose to pursue and fight for the land of her once home, would be a political advantage.

It was bloody annoying.

And also bloody annoying were those pompous tarts of noblewomen who would never shut up about how handsome Lucas was and how they would convince their fathers to allow them to pursue him. As a knight and a nobleman of House Friar, he was definitely a respectable and suitable mate for those women, so Maya had taken it upon herself to let everyone know that Lucas was a eunuch. Yes, it was a lie, but she didn't want anyone going after him.

But the gala was starting to grate on her nerves with each prince and young king she had to continuously introduce herself to. Every year the same thing. Maya was by no means an old maiden, but most princesses were wed by this point or at least had a prospect, and Maya had neither. She could tell her father was upping his efforts. And she hated it. Because Maya _did_ have a prospect. But it was forbidden.

Maya skimmed the shelves of the library, running her fingers over the spines of the books, her lips pursed and shoulders slumped dejectedly.

She much preferred the simple charms of the library to the rambunctious annoyances of the ball. And she needed to take her mind off of her predicament. Maybe she would grab a book and try to take her mind off of the fact that she had been craving Lucas' attentions for an unbearably long amount of time. Needing him inside her, talking to her, laughing with her, spending time with her, but he'd been unavailable.

She was worried.

He hadn't made any huge efforts to try to sneak around and it made her feel apprehensive. She had no doubt he had bed other more experienced women in the past. What if he'd lost interest in the difficulties of their impromptu meetings and decided to find his pleasure in other women of the court?

He was entitled to bed whomever he so chose, sure. Maya did not own him and Lucas most definitely had a mind of his own, but they had a bond, and although that bond was not supposed to be explored, they had solidified it to the point where she felt if it was not Lucas, she would not be happy.

She sighed dejectedly, deciding she would stay away from romance novels because it would only serve to remind her that hers was forbidden.

"What are you doing outside of the ball, Maya?" a low voice whispered right in her ear from behind.

Maya gasped in shock, spinning around and nearly jumping out of her skin in alarm.

" _Lucas_! You bloody— What is wrong with you?! You scared me!" she shouted, punching his arm.

"Did I?"

"Yes! You—"

He cut her off, silencing her with his lips and causing her to forget whatever words had been in her mind. It didn't take her long to reciprocate, running her hands through his hair with a moan and letting him ruck up her dress as he hitched her up against a library shelf. She'd missed this. She'd had to endure too many hand kisses and hand holding from suitors and the regaling for about a month. But Lucas was here now.

He kissed her desperately, like he'd missed her an inordinate amount of time.

"Lucas…"

Lucas smoothed down her hair, the look in his eyes making her heart lurch in her chest. She knew what he was saying in his gaze. But he could never say those words. He _would_ never say those words. Their relationship wouldn't allow it. They both couldn't and wouldn't allow it. Because whatever this was, while it was fun and it worked at the moment, it wouldn't last forever. They couldn't say those words to each other, no matter how true.

He kissed her again, this time deep and slow and Maya whimpered when he pushed into her slowly, each thrust so intense and amazing in feeling that Maya was left speechless as she fought to regain her breath.

She wanted to say it too.

But she knew she couldn't.

Because the minute they did, this tryst would end.

And so would their relationship.

~.~.~

"Lucas, I need you to lead a handful of others in travel with Count Hunter. Protect him and make sure he reaches the Minkus Kingdom safely for negotiation. His merchandise is quite valuable, and we do believe that there is a chance his caravan will be targeted. Bring as much artillery as you need. The bandits who have been attacking caravans are ruthless and this could very well be a difficult quest." Cory said solemnly. "I hate to send you, but you are easily one of my best knights, and I know you will protect my closest friend with your life."

"I understand, my liege." Lucas affirmed, bowing with the other knights who had been summoned in front of the king. "If my king requests it, I will protect him with my life."

"When would you like us to depart, your Highness?" Another knight asked.

"As soon as possible."

Lucas' brows furrowed slightly, feeling trepidation.

His father had been on an escort mission when he passed. His caravan had been ambushed and outnumbered and mercilessly obliterated. Lucas knew what these quests entailed. And how they usually ended. And if this was the last time he would see Maya, then he _needed_ to see her.

Lucas knew better than to fall in love with Maya, but he had and he was. If he didn't make it, he wanted to at least have a chance to say goodbye.

"Sir Friar." Cory said, a little twinkle in his eyes, "You look conflicted."

"If the king allows it, may I bid farewell to M— her Highness, Princess Maya?"

Cory sighed. "She is your oldest companion. I'll allow it. Make haste, Sir Friar."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

He left the throne room, his heart racing as he hurried on his way over towards the chambers and quarters. He had to say goodbye.

He had to tell her he loved her, regardless of the taboo.

If he passed, he refused to go with regrets.

As he rounded a corner, he nearly ran over Riley, who jumped in surprise, looking perturbed by the somewhat frantic and determined look on his face.

"Lucas. What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all, Princess. I was just looking for Maya. I need to see her."

"She's near the main gardens." Riley grimaced as Lucas started to depart. "Wait, Lucas! She's with—"

He didn't stay to hear the rest of her statement, racing over to the spot where he knew she preferred to paint. He snatched a rose from one of the bushes as he made his way towards where he heard her indignant scoff.

And as he rounded the corner, he froze, staring at the image in front of him.

He had expected Maya to be alone. But she was standing with Prince Philip, one of the suitors he had seen regaling Maya frequently. She usually was pushing him away or ignoring him, but it seemed she had finally confronted him. He was the only one who had yet to give up on a pursuit of Maya, who had been rejecting everyone.

"I'm not interested in a political marriage, and I don't want to run my lost kingdom. So stop following me around and let me paint in peace." Maya growled, putting her hands on her hips.

"What lost kingdom?" The prince looked genuinely confused, scratching the back of his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're telling me you honestly don't know who I am?"

"I've come a very long way to see a princess whose beauty was raved about across the seven seas."

"Look, you mongrel. If you're only here because you're interested in Princess Riley, then stop wasting my time. And stop wasting hers. She's promised to another, and she loves him."

"I'm not intrigued by your sister. I'm intrigued by you. Your beauty, your astounding wit, your lovely golden hair, your beautiful eyes. I am but a lowly prince, but if you give me a chance, I can give you a love that you deserve."

The prince gently took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. Lucas' brows rose in surprise, because not only was Maya blushing quite a bit, but she looked a little awestruck. He recognized that dazed look on her face as her swooning.

And she didn't move her hand away as she usually did when a suitor grew too amorous with her.

Lucas felt pain in his chest.

"Let me show you I'm sincere, Princess Maya. Please. Give me a chance."

She stared at him in shock, not saying a word, and that was enough for Lucas.

He didn't want to stick around to hear her answer. He turned away without another word, making his way back to the throne room, his mind replaying the way Maya's face had looked.

Happy.

 _Hopeful._

Because of course more than him, Prince Philip could make Maya happy. The prince could actively show her his love. She would never have to hide or sneak around. She could actually enjoy her love.

And Lucas couldn't give her that. Not as long as he was a knight for this kingdom. And not as long as Maya was a princess.

Lucas' fists clenched, his jaw tight and eyes narrowed.

He felt so stupid. He'd truly fallen for Maya—no, _the_ _princess_ —against his better judgement, and this was what he deserved.

He pushed the pain to the back of his mind, preparing himself for his difficult quest.

~.~.~

"Where's Lucas?" Maya growled, stomping over to Riley who was reading beside a window in her chambers. "I've been looking for him for days! Is this bull-headed arsehole hiding from me?!"

And she wasn't just looking for him because she wanted to feel him inside her. She needed his arms around her. She wanted to talk to him and lay with him and hug him and just let him hold her as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She missed Lucas. He was the only one who she felt at peace with. No one else even came close to making her feel as completed as she felt when she was with Lucas.

But above all that, she needed to see Lucas because she wanted to tell him that she was planning on telling her mother about what had been going on between them. Maya had made up her mind after spending time with Prince Philip.

 _"_ _Look, you mongrel. If you're only here because you're interested in Princess Riley, then stop wasting my time. And stop wasting hers. She's promised to another, and she loves him."_

 _"_ _I am not intrigued by your sister. I am intrigued by you. Your beauty, your astounding wit, your lovely golden hair, your beautiful eyes. I am but a lowly prince, but if you give me a chance, I can show you a beautiful love that you deserve."_

 _He gently took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. It surprised Maya, who wasn't used to anyone freely complimenting her, and she blushed from the unabashed way he showed his affection._

 _"_ _Let me show you I'm sincere, Princess Maya. Please. Give me a chance."_

 _She stared at him, contemplating what he had to offer. Here was a prince who accepted her for who she was, had no qualms with her brash mannerisms and was willing to pursue her, no matter how many times she'd turned him down. He was handsome, charming, and sweet. And allowing him to court her could settle down her father, who had become even more intense about her unattached state since her birthday had passed. It would be smart to be with him._

 _But he wasn't Lucas._

 _And Maya wasn't going to settle for anyone other than Lucas. Yes, her relationship with Lucas was harder, more difficult to maintain, and not being able to show her love grew difficult at times, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved Lucas with all her heart. And she was willing to go through the difficulties with him._

 _Because she wanted to be with him._

 _"_ _Princess?"_

 _She gently pulled her hand out of Philip's, smiling apologetically._

 _"_ _Philip. Your words are kind, and I appreciate them. I'm not used to such praise." She curtsied slightly. "But I cannot give you a chance. I love another. One who makes every day of my life better."_

 _Philip's brows furrowed, and he looked like he was set to protest, but when he met her steady gaze, he sighed in defeat._

 _"_ _I should have known your heart would already be won. You are quite a catch, after all." Philip smiled at Maya, bowing politely. "Very well. I will stop my pursuits for now. I wish you the best with your love, Princess. If it does not work, know that my heart will always be open to you."_

 _She chuckled, "Thank you, Philip. I'll keep that in mind."_

Maya had decided she'd had enough speaking with suitors and fending them off. It was time for her to reveal the truth. Her mother was fairly levelheaded. Maya knew she would listen to her without making rash decisions. She just wanted to check with Lucas to see if he was on board with the idea.

If she could find him that is.

"I haven't seen him in so long!"

"Maya, you didn't know?" Riley looked confused. "I thought you would have known."

"What?"

"Lucas is on a knight's quest escorting Count Hunter to the Minkus Kingdom. He left days ago."

"What? How come I didn't know this?" Maya growled in annoyance. "When will he be back?"

How come he hadn't told her?

Whenever he left on his quests, even back when he was still a squire, he always made sure to stop by and see her before he left. He always left her a rose, no matter how much they annoyed her. It was their thing. And until he returned, she would spend her days sniffing the petals, and it would soothe her until his safe return.

"Even I do not know that."

"Does Father know?"

"Yes, but Father and Mother are negotiating with another kingdom. It would be unwise to disturb them." Riley said, turning a page in her novel. "Come sit and have some tea with me, Maya. It'll help ease your nerves. Fear not, I am sure Lucas will return unharmed and well."

Maya plopped down in the chair, her shoulders slumping. She sincerely hoped Riley was right, because there would be nothing worse than losing him without a chance to say goodbye.

Or how she truly felt.

Maya's heart lurched in her chest, and she forced herself not to focus on the pain.

~.~.~

It had been a stroke of bad luck right as soon as he reached the borders of the Minkus Kingdom.

But then again, what did he expect in a quest like this? Especially in a quest where his mind had been distracted and thoughts stuck on the blonde love of his life most likely getting whisked off her feet by Prince Philip.

Jealousy had a way of dulling the senses.

And unfortunately for Lucas, his jealousy had dulled his to the point where he didn't notice they were slowly and secretly raided until an arrow pierced his shoulder, throwing him off his horse and tumbling to the ground. He had gotten a grip pretty quickly, but from there, his caravan became a battleground.

There had been tens, hundreds, maybe _thousands_ of bandits.

Lucas tried not to think about Maya. He'd done his job, protecting The Count with his life, ensuring that above all, even if Lucas was killed in the process, he had to complete the quest. He was a knight of the Matthews' Kingdom first and foremost. And no matter how much he wanted to live for Maya, if he had to die to finish an order of the king, that's what he would do.

He had gotten the Count to safety. And he had been able to get aid from King Stuart to defeat the rest of the bandits who only continued to grow in number.

But at the cost of swords shoved through his abdomen.

The same injury that took his father from him.

How ironic.

Lucas had never wanted to be like his father. Too intense, too obsessed over status and position and propriety, too sacrificial.

And yet, here he was, just like him right to the end.

Lying still on the grass, rasping unsteadily for breath, Lucas glanced around at the lifeless bodies of bandits, Minkus knights, and Matthews knights aplenty.

This was the end, huh?

He chuckled mirthlessly, his eyes sliding closed as a Minkus knight caught sight of him and rushed over in alarm.

 _I love you, Maya_.

~.~.~

Maya was running, running hard past all the servants, ignoring the disturbed looks, clutching her robes and racing through the hall, praying that he was okay. Hoping with all her heart that she wouldn't get there too late.

She rounded a corner and ran harder, knowing tears were streaming down her face in droves, and she was sobbing.

She'd barely finished her bath when she'd overheard a few of the servants speaking in hushed tones on the return of the knights after four months. Speaking of their return and how the horrendous battles they had fought were brutal and bloody. How only seventeen had survived in the aftermath of the forty men sent. How only nine had survived the voyage back home. How seven had perished in the night, despite best efforts. How one had healed and was ordered bedrest in his home with his family. How the other one, the attractive green eyed one, had run a terrible fever and had barely survived the night.

How he had gotten run through with swords.

How no one knew his chances for survival, but it didn't look good.

Maya had shot out of the bath without a word, ignoring the indignant cries of her chamber maiden that she was not yet finished and that she would catch a cold. She'd pulled on a robe without a word and took off barefoot towards the medic bay, still dripping wet from the bath.

She raced into the bay, her gaze immediately drawn to a handful of nursemaids and the king and queen standing beside a bedside. Lucas' mother was standing there too, wiping away a tear.

Maya's eyes dropped to the body on the cot.

Lucas was sitting up, grimacing in pain as a nursemaid pressed gently against his bandaged abdomen. He had that small, annoying smirk on his face that he usually wore when he won a spar. There was a nasty gash running across his face and one of his arms was in a wooden splint and supported by a sling.

But he was alive.

A tremor of relief went through Maya's body, and she slumped against the wall, a soft whimper leaving her lips. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, surprised by the new arrival. But her gaze remained steadfastly locked on Lucas', soft and warm and affectionate.

He was alive.

He held her gaze, not saying anything, though Maya knew exactly what he was telling her. Her heart flipped in her chest.

Propriety be damned, she rushed over to his bedside, pushed the nursemaid and her father aside out of her way and flung herself at Lucas, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Lucas grunted in pain, wheezing from the impact of her embrace and inhaling sharply through his nose.

"Your Highness?!" The nursemaid said in complete surprise.

Lucas took in a raspy breath, shuddering from the pain. "Princ—"

"Lucas, you bloody fucking piece of horse shit!"

There were collective gasps from her language but she didn't care. She sobbed into his shoulder, convulsing with tremors from the all-encompassing fear finally leaving her body. She whimpered, clutching him tightly, scared that if she let go, she would lose him forever. After a few beats of silence, Lucas' good arm tentatively wrapped loosely around her back, and he stroked it softly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?! You always tell me when you have a quest, and you didn't this time. Where was my rose?!" She pulled a little back, frowning up at him, her vision blurred by the tears that filled her eyes again. "You are a cocksucking piece of shit, you know that?"

The nursemaid next to her gasped in disgust, looking completely appalled by her total lack of refinement.

"Princ—"

"Four months, Lucas. I waited _four_ _months_ for you to come back on pins and needles because I thought you had died! How could you do that to me?"

"Apologies, your Highness." He said quietly, averting his gaze slightly, "You were with Prince Philip. I thought it best I didn't intrude."

"Are you a dolt?! You know how much I hate the suitors!" She punched his injured shoulder, and Lucas cringed, his eyes widening in pain.

"Ow!" He roared, " _Fuck_ , Maya! I get that you're mad, but can't you see that I'm injured?!"

The nursemaid gasped, staring at Lucas, appalled that he had the nerve to not only curse at the princess, but also address her without an honourific.

"Shut up, you tarse!" Maya shouted, her voice cracking. "How could you ever think I would want to be with Prince Philip after everything we've been through?! I only want to be with one person, Lucas. And you know it's _you_! I love you! Why would you ever think otherwise?!"

The nursemaid gasped again in shock, and Maya snapped her head around and shot the woman a ferocious glare.

"Oh, pipe down, you bloody tart." Maya snarled. "Stop overreacting to everything or I'll shut you up myself."

And then she realized everyone had fallen silent, staring at her.

And Maya knew why. The king and queen were standing right there. And she had just blurted out that she had feelings for Lucas. She turned her head and glanced at her parents. She half expected glares or looks of shock. Or threatening looks toward Lucas. She was prepared to defend him if need be. No one was hacking off Lucas' head.

What she hadn't expected was her mother's serene look of happiness and her father looking away with a slight blush in embarrassment.

"Well there you have it, Sir Friar." Topanga said calmly, "She loves you too."

Maya frowned in confusion.

"Permission to marry your daughter now, my liege?" Lucas asked Cory, a secretive smile on his face.

"I suppose if she feels the same way, there's no way around it." Cory smiled, hugging his queen to his side. "Permission granted. Although I wish you two hadn't snuck around behind all of our backs."

"Wait, what is going on?" Maya asked in confusion, turning back to Lucas.

He smiled softly, cradling her cheek with his hand, wiping away a tear trailing down her cheek.

"Almost dying made me realize life was too fleeting to hide how I felt about you any longer. I didn't want to die without getting the chance to finally say those words to you. So I decided to tell you even if you were betrothed to another." He chuckled slightly. "So I revealed everything to them. Because _I_ want to marry you Maya. The king and queen had already noticed how you closed yourself off in my absence and figured out more or less what had been going on. He pardoned my prior transgressions because I protected Count Hunter and told me that if you loved me back, if you wanted me too, he would have no qualms allowing our union. He just wants you to be happy, and clearly the suitors are having the opposite effect."

"You want to marry me?" It was the only thing she could register. Her brain had pretty much shut down after she'd heard those words.

"We've already basically been courting each other since we were children, even if we didn't realize it. I was planning on properly asking you after recovering, but you showed up a little earlier than expected." Lucas rose a brow in amusement. "Did you just get out of a bath? You're completely wet, and your hair is wetting my bed."

Her eyes filled up with tears. But she knew they were happy tears.

"I ran out of the bath because I thought you were going to die…"

"I'm alive."

"I know."

Lucas slid his hand to the back of her head, tangling it into her hair as he pulled her to him, kissing her slowly. Four months without his touch and his kisses made her heart flip in elation, and Maya sighed in bliss, knowing she'd found pure happiness with her idiotic best friend.

He broke away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Princess Maya Penelope Clutterbucket Hart of the Matthews Kingdom and formerly of the Hart Kingdom. Will you be my Lady Friar?"

"Yes." She laughed. "I'll be your lady."

She leaned into him, kissing him again through her tears and her smile.


End file.
